Scacco Matto Pro
This page is dedicated to the Production Studio Scacco Matto. If you were searching for the affiliated Brand, go to Scacco Matto! Scacco Matto Pro (often abbreviated as S.M.P.) is a brand that produces idols, and also creates clothes as a fashion brand. Much like the Prism Stone Brand, the main location for the production/brand is a Cafe / Fashion Shop, which is managed by Hanako Inoue and Riri, an idol scouted by Mystery and Hibiki Shikyoin. Scacco Matto Pro is very famous and is affiliated to the academy itself, producing two of its most popular units. Production Produced Units *'Dream♦SPECTRUM' (Members: Mystery, Flower, Haruka Shirogane) *'COLOR' (Members: Hibiki Shikyoin, Hilulu, Falulu Vocaldoll) *'Yuniverse' (Members: Lady Tsuki, Star Kamiri, eXception) *'Jeweled!' (Members: Paradox, Otoha Shirogane, Ruka Kamiri) Produced Solo Idols *'Hanako Inoue' (also owner) *'Riri' *'Chrono Kamiri' *'Nijiru' Sub-brands *'Scacco Matto' *'Mr. Mystery' *'Princess Heart' *'Mrs. Bright' *'Moonlit Princess' *Brilliant Prince (only My Dress Designs) *Marionette Mu (only My Dress Designs) Cafe The Scacco Matto Cafe is located in the main PriPara Plaza, and is known for the most popular idols always hanging out there, as well as Hanako's very famous crépes. Interiors Inside, the shop is extremely big, and has many sections. *'The main section is the café:' the flooring is tiled like a chess board, and is black and pastel pink. The walls are pastel pink and pastel blue, however all this is balanced by many black and dark-coloured decorations on them, such as stars hanging from the roof and black silhouettes of the unit leaders to the wall (Mystery, Hibiki, Tsuki and Paradox). The door is also pink-ish red, and the tables are black and pink/red. Some pastel fashion items are exposed near the walls, on black mannequins, and on black tables and desks. However, the main spotlight goes to the sweets exposed all around the shop, and the select changes everyday. The chairs aren't normal, and resemble giant, pastel and colorful gift boxes. Dark colors and pastel colors are known to balance very well in the shop. *'The make-up and hairdressing section at left:' Nijiru's pride and joy, the whole section of the shop is very bright and colorful, with pastel rainbow walls decorated with white clouds and stars, and the floor tiles resemble the main cafe's, but instead of black, there are colorful tiles paired with white. Every two weeks the posters change, featuring''' the most popular idol pairings''' showing off new make-up items recommended by them. There are many magazines featuring Scacco Matto idols around the shop. This section is known for the big Mimi-poyo cutout near the entrance, with rainbow hair highlights and light, lolita makeup. *'The fashion section at right': the biggest section of the shop, because it features all of the brands designed by the idols. It matches the main cafe section, but the walls are dark pink-red, decorated with countless lolita ribbons. The pink stands feature gothic lolita coords, while the black stands feature sweet lolita coords, creating contrast between the pastel colors and the dark colors. Many cutouts of the idols are featured: usually, Hibiki and Mystery are modeling for the featured Mr. Mystery Coords, Haruka and Hilulu model Princess Heart, Tsuki models Moonlit Princess, and Flower and eXception Mrs. Bright. Star and Falulu are always featured in the main Scacco Matto Collections. Famous events *The shop is known for hosting a lolita maid cafe event at the beginning of each month: countless idols come just to see Hibiki and Mystery in pastel and frilly butler suits (although Hanako tries to get them to try the maid uniform). *The main section of the shop also features rhythm arcade games and a karaoke machine: many people usually ask some of the idols to sing with them. *The most famous feature of the shop are obviously the idols: DreSPE and COLOR hang out there almost everyday, and Jeweled! work as shop assistants in the fashion section. Tsuki and Yuniverse come less often because of Tsuki's obsession with studying, but whenever she's there, customers ALWAYS can look forward to Hibiki and Tsuki's stupid arguments. **Everyone pretty much is sure that this is just manzai, though. ***There's a running hashtag on Pritter, #SMPmanzai, that is often used in posts featuring videos of their arguments, or references to whatever happens. ****Hanako seriously lets them record, as long as she gets more customers. Staff *Owner: Hanako Inoue *Manager: Riri *Make-up / Hairdresser Section: Nijiru *Fashion assistants: Paradox, Otoha Shirogane, Ruka Kamiri *Cafe assistant: Chrono Kamiri Trivia *It shares a rivalry with the new Diamond Road Pro. Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Shop Category:Cafe Category:Production Studio